Kevin has 28 eggplants for every 28 watermelons. Write the ratio of eggplants to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $28:28$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $28 \text{ to } 28$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{28}{28}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of eggplants to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.